


A Cinderella Christmas Story?

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: Losing a slipper has never been more rewarding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for days after being inspired by a news I read online. I don't even know what this is but I really just wanted to write something. Love you all! Merry Christmas~ ♥ (unchecked whatsoever so apologies if it's really weird. lol.)

Once upon a time, in the busy city of a faraway land called Tokyo, a person is walking with one foot bare. As he reached his destination with a sheepish smile, the man who stood right by the doorstep had judgment clear in his eyes and a sense of disbelief.  
   
“Care to explain why you’re missing a sandal while it’s 9 degrees outside?”  
   
Ohno simply let out a laugh and a shrug, “I don’t even know, Sho-chan.” He responded nonchalantly, removing his one sandal as he stepped into the room.  
   
His roommate shook his head at the peculiar man in front of him, amused but also weirded out. They’ve been friends for such a long time and Ohno still surprises him once in a while. Sho pointed at the kitchen counter upon hearing Ohno sniff, seemingly catching a cold.  
   
“I’ve ordered ramen, you can have some. Warm yourself up.” Sho offered, plopping down on their shared couch and getting back to scrolling on his phone. It was the weekend so they both had a day off.  
   
Ohno obliged, quietly shuffling around the kitchen and preparing to eat some food. He was never really the talkative type but the quiet that hung around them was never awkward. It was a comfortable silence.  
   
The silence broke when Sho spoke up again, “I mean, you vanish in the wee hours of the morning then you come back tonight with a missing sandal, what have you been doing outside, Satoshi?” He inquired.  
   
“Fishing.” Ohno replied as he slurped his ramen down, feeling warmer with every bite. “Stayed up all night with the captain and was too sleepy this morning on my way home. I didn’t even notice that I lost it until I stepped on a relatively cold floor.” He reasoned out.  
   
“Cold floor, you mean the sidewalk?” Sho shook his head as Ohno nodded in reply, laughing to himself. “But I see you had the time to tweet it.” He observed.  
   
Ohno was never really someone who uses social media a lot but even he, himself, found it too funny that he just had to tweet it. He knew that a few replies came in from some of his friends who were probably all thinking of the same thing: _Ohno’s a weird man._  
   
“MatsuJun said you’re getting weirder everyday by the way.” Sho announced, reading the replies on Twitter. Ohno just shrugged.  
   
“It was a good sandal though. Been with me in a lot of my fishing escapades.” Ohno recounted.  
   
Sho could only just repeatedly shake his head, “You really are weird.” He said before standing up. “Well, you’re on your own, I’m heading out tonight. Please don’t lose any more belongings.”  
   
Ohno mimed a salute as Sho got ready to leave for the night.  
\--  
   
The next morning, Ohno woke up to a barrage of notifications from his phone. He cursed himself for not putting his phone on silent and turning off twitter notifications as apparently, everything was coming from it.  
   
It took all his energy to search around his bed for his phone, refusing to open his eyes. As soon as he got it, he gingerly sat up and tried to process whatever the hell was going on that was too early for a Sunday morning. There were a lot of retweets and replies to his tweet the previous night from people he didn’t know and his brain couldn’t process why. He looked for a twitter handle that he recognized and he saw MatsuJun’s.  
   
**MJ** _@MatsumotoJun_  
_@Ohchan_ Someone found your lost sandal. Unbelievable.  
   
A curious frown marred his face. _Huh?_ With how huge Tokyo is, it was probably a joke. But with over 40,000 retweets and almost 30,000 likes, it could be true. He wasn’t MatsuJun, he wasn’t social media famous so this was unusual. Finally, he found the culprit of whatever started the sudden Twitter storm.  
   
**Kazu** _@Ninomiii17_  
Someone left this on the train. Did they go home with only one sandal?  
   
Attached to the tweet was a photo of a sandal identical to his. Before he knew it, he was typing in a reply because this was just too much of a coincidence. Also, he never knew that the Japanese Twitter world was this amazing.  
   
**Oh-chan** _@Ohchan_  
_@Ninomiii17_ Wait, isn’t that mine? lol  
   
It only took a few minutes before the other person replied.  
   
**Kazu** _@Ninomiii17_  
_@Ohchan_ What, seriously? Haha! Did you go home barefoot? Anyway, it’s on the platform at Shin-Koiwa station. ^_^  
   
**Oh-chan** _@Ohchan_  
_@Ninomiii17_ Yup, one foot was bare. Haha. I’ll stop by at Shin-Koiwa station, then.  
   
**Kazu** _@Ninomiii17_  
_@Ohchan_ Now I’m just picturing a guy wearing one sandal. Haha!  
   
“What are you smiling about over there, old man?”  
   
Ohno looked up and Sho was there, judging him again like he usually does. He didn’t even realize that he was smiling but apparently, he was.  
   
“Nothing. Just that, it’s funny that someone found my lost sandal.” Ohno laughed which was a little unusual.  
   
“No way, are you serious?” Sho laughed with him as well. “Can I see?” Ohno showed his phone to his friend, letting him read the interactions. “This is hilarious! And you’re Twitter famous now!” Sho continued to laugh.  
   
“I’m going to check it out later. It’ll be funny to see if it really is still there.” Ohno declared. Sho just nodded, they had the free time anyway.  
   
\--  
After breakfast, Ohno finally got ready to leave for his quick stop at the station where he left his sandal. Before he went on his way, he decided to send a short direct message to the person who found it.  
   
_‘Thanks again for taking an interest in my sandal. I’m rescuing it now! ^_^_ _’_  
   
It took less than an hour for him to reach his destination and he was thankful that there was not a lot of people around. He alighted the train he was in and walked the strip of the platform that he arrived on.  
   
“Ah!” He exclaimed as he found the lone sandal, probably conveniently left on the same spot for him to be able to find it. Ohno bent down to pick it up when he heard a soft laugh not far away from him.  
   
“I see you’re wearing both shoes this time.”  
   
Ohno looked around and saw a man sitting on one of the benches, watching him with what was possibly a grin hidden behind his hand. It took a minute before he realized that the man opposite him knew about the sandal situation.  
   
“Oh. Ah. Yes. That blew up big time on the internet, didn’t it?” Ohno responded casually, tucking his sandal away in his bag.  
   
The man stood up and made his way towards Ohno, still with a smile on his face. “Yeah, sorry. That was probably my fault.” He said, scratching his nape, seemingly apologetic.  
   
Ohno gave him a questioning look to which the man just stared back at him knowingly. He immediately understood what was happening and let out a short laugh.  
   
“Kazu?”  
“Oh-chan.”  
   
They both acknowledged their Twitter profile names in a way that sounded like they’ve known each other for years. Both men laughed at the situation that they were in.  
   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. You can call me Nino though, it’s easier that way.” Nino introduced himself with a curt nod.  
   
“Ohno Satoshi.” Ohno responded simply, not a man of many words. “But why are you here?” He added, getting straight to the point  
   
Nino shrugged simply, “I was curious if you were really going to _rescue_ your sandal. I guess you did.” He chuckled, finding the whole situation weirder.  
   
There was a short pause before Ohno said, “Do you want to go grab a quick bite somewhere? As thanks for finding my lost friend.” He played along, being silly.  
   
“As long as it’s on you, I’m in.” Nino responded, accepting the offer.  
   
In the midst of their quick bite, Ohno discovered that Nino was into gaming and Nino discovered that Ohno was into painting and fishing. Though completely opposite in interests, the pair hit it off well. Soon enough, both had to part ways.  
   
“Let’s take a commemorative photo.” Nino suggested. Ohno obliged. Surprisingly, it wasn’t a photo with their faces on it, Nino took a photo of Ohno’s hands holding both of his sandals with a thumbs up from Nino in frame as well.  
   
**Kazu** _@Ninomiii17_  
Congratulations on finding your sandal, _@Ohchan_. ^_^  
   
“Thanks again, Kazu.” Ohno’s acquaintance’s name rolled off his tongue so easily, it felt almost natural to say. The easy smile that Nino shot back at him was enough to let him know that it was okay to be on Twitter name basis.  
   
“Thanks for the treat as well, Oh-chan.” Nino responded with a curt nod.  
   
\--  
As Christmas rolled around the corner, Ohno was once again out and about, going fishing on Christmas Eve which fell conveniently on a weekend. And again, he went home with something missing.  
   
“Stop. Wearing. Sandals. If you’re just going to lose it over and over again.” Sho reprimanded him as he got home with a lost sandal once more. Ohno gave him another sheepish smile similar to what he did a week before.  
   
To be fair, he wasn’t wearing the sandal that he lost that day. It was sitting peacefully on top of his small cooler inside his bag. It definitely was not his fault that it got lost this time around.  
   
“This pair and me are probably not meant to be.” Ohno lamented poetically, chuckling a little bit as he put away the lone sandal on top of a shelf.  
   
Sho just shook his head like usual, fixing his tie and getting ready to go out. “You don’t have a date tonight?” He asked.  
   
It was Ohno’s turn to shake his head. “The only date I have is with these lovely fishes I’m gonna skin to make into a sashimi. I’ll leave some for you, don’t worry.” He reassured his friend.  
   
“Good. Please. I’d love some.” Sho smiled. With a final whiff of his cologne, Sho was finally done preparing. “Well, I’m off tonight. Happy Christmas Eve.”  
   
Ohno raised a knowing eyebrow at him. “So…MatsuJun, huh?” He knew that cologne so well, Sho only wore it when their other friend was around. Sho didn’t even look back at him when he responded with a “Shut up” and all Ohno could do was laugh aloud as the door closed behind Sho’s wake.  
   
Hours passed and Ohno was finally ready to eat the fish that he successfully cut up. It was 11 p.m. so he smiled and greeted himself, “Happy Christmas Eve.”  
   
He was just about to take his second bite of fish when a knock came from the door. He frowned, it was too early for Sho to be back. The man was only gone for 3 hours and he was pretty sure his friend wasn’t supposed to be home.  
   
Ohno walked towards the door, peeked at the peephole and all he saw was a gift box by the foot of their apartment door. He wasn’t going to open the door for fear that it was a terrible prank on Christmas Eve which was pretty bad in itself. What changed his mind was when a hand doing the peace sign came into view and danced around in front of his peephole.  
   
He shook his head, it was probably one of his friends. Ohno opened the door, stepped outside and was surprised at what he saw.  
   
“Merry Christmas!”  
“Kazu?”  
“Oh-chan.”  
   
It was his Twitter “friend”, Kazu Ninomiii17, or so he calls the man in his head. The confusion on Ohno’s face probably showed because the other man laughed.  
   
“Sorry. I didn’t want to be a creep but seriously, take this.” Nino grabbed the gift box from the floor and handed it to Ohno. Ohno cautiously took it from Nino and opened the box.  
   
“Are you kidding me? How is this possible?” Ohno laughed aloud as he saw the content of the gift box. It was his lost sandal once again. Nino was also chuckling in front of him at Ohno’s reaction.  
   
“I don’t even know. I just saw it again near the train station and I could swear I recognized it from somewhere.” Nino explained. “It’s probably a Christmas miracle. This sandal brings us together.” He added with more laughter.  
   
A strong wind blew by which reminded Ohno that they have been standing outside in the cold. He contemplated before he said, “Why don’t you come on in? I prepared sashimi for Christmas Eve dinner.” Ohno said, making room for Nino to walk inside his apartment. Nino obliged, muttering “Excuse me for intruding” as he walked in.  
   
“Alone on Christmas Eve?”  
   
Ohno smiled simply, “Not anymore, I guess.” He said. Nino’s eyebrows went up and he smiled, Ohno saw the cautiousness but he shrugged it off. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll whip something up for you.” He offered.  
   
“I’m really sorry for suddenly showing up, I know it’s weird. It’s weird for me too, I don’t usually go out.” Nino rambled on, accepting the plate of food from Ohno. Ohno sat beside him and they were engulfed in a comfortable silence.  
   
It was Ohno who broke it by asking, “I should probably have asked this earlier but…how did you know where I live again?”  
   
Nino swallowed his food and was about to answer when Ohno’s phone suddenly went off, a text message coming in. Ohno checked his phone and it was a message from MatsuJun.  
   
**So, is he there? Did he make it with your sandal?**  
_How did you know?_  
**He tweeted a lone sandal and it got viral again. Sho said you lost yours again too, so it all came together. I just messaged him and sent him your address seeing that you’ve met before already anyway. (LOL)**  
_That’s probably dangerous. And I knew it was gonna be you tonight, Sho wore that cologne you love._  
**He knows me well. Enjoy your Christmas Eve! Make this one count!** **♥** **♥**  
   
Ohno shook his head in disbelief, he practically just got thrown at someone by his friends. Nino was just watching him quietly as he typed away on his phone.  
   
“I’m guessing that’s MJ-san. Good guy, gave me your address saying ‘He needs company anyway’.” Nino grinned, a little proud of himself.  
   
Ohno didn’t mean to ignore the man beside him but he did anyway, checking the tweet that MatsuJun just mentioned and true enough, his sandal was once again viral on the Twitter world.  
   
**Kazu** _@Ninomiii17_  
Another lone sandal. This one is a bit familiar but isn’t that too much of a coincidence? We’ll see.  
   
“You really are Twitter famous, aren’t you?” Ohno voiced out his observation. “But this really is too much of a coincidence.” He laughed.  
   
Nino brushed it off as coolly as he could. “Would it be weird if I said that I’m glad you lost it again though?” He raised an eyebrow, cautious with his words.  
   
Ohno just chuckled at Nino’s attempt to be cautious. “This is probably a weird start of something, if we’re on the same page.” He commented. Nino nodded.  
   
“It really is but I’m not complaining.” Nino smiled, holding a hand out for Ohno to shake. Ohno frowned in confusion but accepted the offer anyway. “Ninomiya Kazunari, Twitter-famous gamer and sandal rescuer. Nice to meet you.”  
   
Ohno laughed. “Ohno Satoshi, fisherman, painter and professional sandal Cinderella. Nice to meet you too.” He introduced himself back. Nino laughed and when the clock hit 12, they both greeted each other Merry Christmas.  
   
They took another commemorative photo for Christmas and as usual, Nino did not fail to tweet it.  
   
**Kazu** _@Ninomiii17_  
Season’s Greetings! From the sandal rescuer and professional sandal Cinderella, _@Ohchan_. Here’s to interesting days ahead of us! (^o^)/

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's no Aiba, it's just really hard to write someone so happy when I'm a sad sack of shit personally. lol :)


End file.
